l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenshin's Helm
Kenshin's Helm was a powerful dark nemuranai that caused the doom of those who wore it. Item of Doom The helm was known to be able to bring even the boldest samurai to his knees with tears in his eyes and blood in his ears. Kenshin's Helm (Crimson and Jade flavor) Its influence could only be overcome by the strength of honorable mortal men. Time of the Void, p. 28 Means to Destroy It There was a way to destroy completely the Helm, but it cost would be the taint for the performer. Using a spell of great power, as a Black Scroll, not only would destroy the helm's power, but the explosive backlash of maho would permanently remove the Taint upon the Black Scroll as well, but not for the caster. Time of the Void, pp. 117-118 History Crafted The Helm was crafted by Kenshin, a follower of Miya himself. Initially the helm was intended as a gift for the Emperor, but was cursed by the dark magic of a false religion which predate the Fall of the Kami. Kenshin, one of the last priests of that faith, hated the new Empire and the Kami, so he made the Helm with the power to bring doom on the undertakings of anyone who used it. Imperial Histories, p. 74 Miya family Kenshin died before he could gift it to his Lord Miya, but it was worn by other Miya Daimyo, provoking conflict subtle enough that the Miya did not recognize its effects. Imperial Histories, pp. 74-75 Miya Kazu It was said the Helm was responsible for the failure of the Crane-Crab peace talks before the First Yasuki War. Imperial Histories, p. 75 In the year 387 Miya Kazu, the Miya Daimyo, was dispatched to investigate the growing dispute between Crab and Crane. He wore Kenshin's Helm on his mission. The helm's curse took root and caused Kazu to fail miserably. The Yasuki broke from the Crane, war began in earnest, and many Miya died before all was said and done. The helm was returned to Kyuden Miya and remained untouched for nearly four decades. Time of the Void, p. 119 Kitsu Uragiri In the early 5th century the Miya gifted it to the Kitsu, in thanks for their assistance in defusing a volatile situation brewing between the Akodo and Matsu, as a wedding gift on the marriage of the Kitsu Daimyo with the daughter of the Miya Daimyo. The helm later appeared at the hands of Kitsu Uragiri, Imperial Histories, p. 75 a young shugenja and succeeding Kitsu Daimyo. Akodo Godaigo In 441 the Helm was given to Akodo Godaigo by his corrupted advisor Kitsu Uragiri in an attempt to corrupt Godaigo. The Helm did succeed, but before his disappearance Godaigo gave the Helm to the Miya family. Time of the Void, p. 120 Miya Sasuke In 442 Miya Sasuke wearing the helm undertook a diplomat mission to the Thrane gaijin, on behalf of the Empress Hantei Yugozohime. The malign influence of the Helm caused negotiations to go wrong, and Garen Hawthorne killed the Miya, Imperial Histories, p. 75 which eventually triggered the Battle of White Stag in 442. Imperial Histories, p. 72 Bayushi Tesaguri The body of Sasuke was thrown into the Golden Sun Bay, and the helm was discovered weeks later by Bayushi Tesaguri, the Scorpion Clan Champion's son. The Helm would drive Tesaguri to betray his Clan, selling three Black Scrolls to the Phoenix. Way of the Scorpion, p. 55 Hid in Phoenix Lands Yogo Ichinore, the Yogo Daimyo who discovered Tesaguri's treachery, was the first to recognize the subtle touch of maho upon the Helm. The kabuto was deemed too dangerous to be left in Traitor's Grove, so Ichinore hid the cursed thing in the same location as the Eleventh Black Scroll, the Doom of Fu Leng, in a deep cave in Road's End Village, within Phoenix lands. Time of the Void, p. 120 Fu Leng's Secret Weapon Over time, proximity to the Eleventh Black Scroll stirred something within Kenshin's Helm. Fu Leng transformed the helm into a potent weapon to be activated in the eventuality that he fell against the Seven Thunders. Should Fu Leng be slain, the Helm would become a repository for much of his power. Any mortal foolish enough to wear it would be instantly maddened by corruption, effectively becoming the new Dark Lord. After The Coup In 1127 the helm was in the possession of one of Uragirimono's greater spawn. Time of the Void, p. 27 Yogo Junzo sent Uragirimono to destroy the village and steal the items. Shosuro Hametsu, who was hid as the magistrate of the village at the time, managed to drive the monster off but not before it made off with the tainted items. Time of the Void, p. 48 Miya Yumi Miya Yumi managed to steal the Helm from Uragirimono before Junzo attacked the village. She moved to Kyuden Ikoma, searching in the Ikoma Histories a way to destroy the Helm, with no success. Time of the Void, p. 117 Miya Satoshi In 1128 Yumi returned home and accused of treachery her cousin the Miya Daimyo Miya Satoshi, who struck her savagely, seizing the Helm for his own. The nemuranai quickly led Satoshi to his corruption and destruction Way of the Samurai, p. 81 in the City of Remembrance. It was not clear if the Helm was destroyed by the Black Scroll Doom of Fu Leng or it was simply lost again. Time of the Void, p. 118 Known Wielders * Several Miya Daimyo, including Miya Kazu * Kitsu Uragiri * Akodo Godaigo * Miya Sasuke * Bayushi Tesaguri * Miya Satoshi External Links * Kenshin's Helm (Crimson and Jade) Category:Shadowlands Nemuranai Category:Articles with Pictures